Fixing A Leak
by Wolfism
Summary: Repairing sinks is not all that Yusei is good at...


"The third time...", Yusei mumbled silently as he dug into his toolbox. _"The third time I've been here to fix this sink!"_

Yusei was a very handy mechanic who could fix just about anything. Currently, he was at the house of a very wealthy man with blonde hair. He had a leak in the pipe of his kitchen sink. Suspiciously, it looked as if someone deliberately took a wrench to loosen the pipes allowing water to drip everywhere. Yusei put his hand on his forehead in frustration. Even more suspicious than the sink was the tall blonde sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. The blonde was sternly built, with muscles bulging slightly through his black tanktop and springing up whenever he took a sip of coffee. He had a slight accent in his voice, Australian maybe? And how could Yusei forget about those violet colored eyes that watched his every move.

Yusei preferred working alone, not wanting anyone to see the secrets of his handywork. After one more turn of his wrench, Yusei tightened the pipes to the sink and took a deep breath.

"Finally finished.", he said.  
>The blonde got up from the kitchen table and bent down to see. "You put in new pipes?", he asked.<br>"Yeah, the ones you had before were pretty old, so I replaced them."  
>"These look pretty stable, but I don't see the difference."<br>"Oh you'll see the difference alright!", Yusei said picking up his toolbox.  
>"How much do I owe you?"<br>"Two hundred dollars."

The tall blonde reached in his pocket and handed Yusei the money. Finally, Yusei could go home. It was very nerve racking coming to this man's house so often for the same damn problem. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Thank you for stopping by again! I really appreciate it!"  
>"No problem, um..."<br>"Jack."  
>"Yeah, Jack. Glad I could help!"<p>

Yusei put on his fake smile and shook Jack's hand. Then he quickly turned around and walked to his motorcycle, placing a red helmet on his head. He started up the engine and with one final wave goodbye, Yusei sped off. Jack disappeared back inside his house.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, its just weird that I've been there three times in one week for the same problem.", Yusei pondered as he looked at his friend, Crow, for a response.<br>"Well", Crow said taking a bite out of a sandwich, "Maybe he likes you!"  
>Yusei's eyes widened. "Don't be silly! He barely knows me!"<br>"Maybe he's a stalker!"  
>"Crow, eat your sandwich.", Yusei said unamused.<p>

It was true that both Jack and Yusei barely knew eachother, but Yusei couldn't help feeling a strange attraction to the tall, handsome blonde. While he didn't mind going to Jack's house to help fix his appliances, he just wished that the blonde would come out and say what was on his mind. Or perhaps that was too personal. Yusei just shrugged and just as he was about to relax, the phone rang. A frown went across the blue eyed mechanic's face.

"Its for you.", Crow said taking a look at the caller id.  
>"Tell them to leave a message!"<br>Crow picked up the phone and the person on the other end said, "Hello?"

Yusei's ears perked up slightly when he heard the voice on the phone. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Jack.

"I swear, if its another leak...", he mumbled.  
>"Ok, I'll tell him. Goodbye.", Crow hung up the phone.<br>"Don't tell me... His sink needs fixing again?", Yusei groaned.  
>"Actually no. He said something about his shower not working right..."<br>"What the? He can fix that himself!"  
>"Come on, Yusei, you need the money and maybe this would be a good time to confront him, too."<br>Yusei thought about Crow's words and nodded in agreement. "Fine, but this is the last time I go over there to fix something!"

Yusei gathered his tools, hopped on his motorcycle, and waved goodbye to Crow as he once again headed off to Jack's place. Even though he had been there three times before, the journey felt longer this time. It was indeed, frustrating.

* * *

><p>Jack was standing outside waiting for Yusei to zoom around the corner on his motorbike. Once he did, the blonde waved his arm as a greeting, signaling he was still home. Yusei let out a sigh as he parked his bike in the driveway. He grabbed his toolbox and went inside, nodding at Jack.<p>

"Bathroom's down the hall to the left.", Jack pointed.  
>"Alright."<p>

Yusei made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and admired the pearly white bathroom floor and sink. The walls were painted a pretty aquamarine blue and there towels neatly placed on a rack. A few shampoo bottles and other hygienic materials littered the floor, but at least they weren't piled into a random mess. There didn't seem to be a thing wrong with this bathroom, until Yusei heard the shower head drip.

"Of course.", he said as he put his toolbox down.  
>Jack was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, studying Yusei's every move.<br>"Tell me, Jack, whats the 'real' reason you've been calling me here?" Yusei twirled a wrench in his hand and tapped it against his shoulder suspiciously.

Jack smirked and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walked into the shower, gently putting his hands on Yusei's chest and pushing his back against the cold shower wall. Yusei shivered slightly, even though he was wearing his signature blue jacket. Just the thought of Jack so close to him made him cold.

"I called you here to fix something.", Jack smirked.  
>"Exactly what am I here to fix?", Yusei asked nervously.<br>Jack simply smiled and whispered, "_Me._"

Yusei's royal blue eyes met a stunning violet as Jack's hands reached out to touch his face. Without hesitation, the blonde leaned forward to give Yusei a deep kiss. Yusei didn't expect this to happen and he almost clenched his teeth on Jack's tongue, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. He was too busy tasting him, the lust that lingered in his taste buds were yearning for more. Jack grabbed Yusei's wrist firmly, causing him to drop the wrench he was holding. It made a loud 'clank' noise as it hit the floor. Their fingers intertwined and the kiss continued for another moment before Jack slowly pulled away. The blonde removed his black tank top, revealing the firm muscles that lied underneath. Yusei began to slide off his jacket in response, completely forgetting about everything else. The two started another makeout session as they slid down to the shower floor.

"Jack...", Yusei moaned nervously.  
>The blonde smiled. "Relax. Just think of this as fixing the kitchen sink: I'll be the wrench, you're the pipe, and if I do my job right," Jack leaned forward a little, "I can make the water flow out smoothly!"<br>Yusei blushed and turned his head slightly. Why'd he have to say it like that?

Jack danced his fingers on Yusei's inner thigh, arousing him slightly. The mechanic's pants suddenly felt tight around his waist and he gritted his teeth. How cruel of the blonde to tease him like this. Jack stood on his knees, put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Well, aren't you excited?"  
>"I'm always excited about my work.", Yusei blushed trying to play along.<p>

Catching the hint, Jack unzipped Yusei's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Yusei's face was cherry red and he attempted to hide under his bangs. Suddenly, he trembled slightly when he felt Jack take him in his mouth. The warmth surrounding him was incredible and he gasped silently feeling the pleasure. It was like nothing he ever felt before. He arched his back and leaned on his hands, making his chest poke out a little. His bangs still covered his eyes as Jack continued to suck. Before long, he was panting, and his left leg moved up slightly, wanting more. His chest was moving up and down from his heavy breathing. "Jack!", he screamed. Yusei grabbed a few locks of Jack's hair to make him move faster. The blonde didn't mind and sucked harder. Yusei was close, the knots in his stomach sent a joyride through his body as he finally came. His shoulders tensed and Jack swallowed the warm fluid. Yusei breathed heavily before looking back up at Jack who was smirking at him sexily. He began to unbuckle his belt and slid off his pants.

"I think this pipe needs to be tightened.", he flirted as he reached over the side of the shower and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. He squirted a good amount in his hand before lathering himself up.  
>Without warning, he inserted himself inside Yusei and the blue eyed mechanic let out a loud moan. "Damn, Jack!", Yusei panted, "You're so impatient!"<p>

The blonde smirked as he thrusted himself harder into Yusei. Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack, clutching on to his back as shudders ran through his body. The blonde clenched his teeth, he never felt this good in his life, not even when he was having a famous moment for winning a duel. Hell no, the thrill and experience of what was going on right now was far more detailed than that. He thrusted faster, causing Yusei to moan in response. He felt his hair being pulled seductively by the blue eyed mechanic, but he didn't mind. He could feel his body coming close to his climax, and he began to pump Yusei's member in time with his thrusts. Yusei moaned louder. "Jack! Ha.. ha.. more!", he panted. The intense exercise went on for a couple of more moments until both reached their breaking point. They let out a deep, heavy gasp of air as their bodies arched towards eachother. Shivers of sensation trickled up their spine. Jack's body curved back downward and he pulled away from Yusei, leaning his back against the shower wall across from him.

Both were panting heavily, but their breathing slowed down a little with each breath. Yusei sat up on the opposite side of the shower, below the shower head. He looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Do I make a good mechanic?", Jack asked.  
>"Yeah...", Yusei said giving him a thumbs up. "You did your job well."<br>"Well, I was always pretty good with my hands!"  
>"Indeed."<p>

Suddenly, Yusei felt a small droplet of cold water hit his forehead and trickle down the side of his face. He looked up and stared at the shower head.

"I'm afraid your work here still isn't done.", Jack smirked.  
>"Oh right, the shower still needs to be fixed."<br>"Mhm, and when you finish, we could shower together!", Jack said stroking his blonde strands of hair.

Suddenly, Yusei heard his phone vibrate in his toolbox. He leaned over to grab it and looked at the caller id. It was Crow. He pressed _talk_ on the number pad and answered, "Hello?"  
>"Hey, Yusei, what are you doing?", Crow asked.<br>Yusei just smirked and replied, "Nothing, just fixing a leak!"


End file.
